


10 Ways to Get Married - DISCONTINUED

by dyxnia



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyxnia/pseuds/dyxnia





	

Yuuri waved goodbye to his parents, sister and friends, as he joined the queue for the plane. "See you in Russia!" he called back to them. Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri's head and he swore he saw Yuko spamming the photo button on her phone. They both handed the lady at the door their plane tickets, she scanned them under the machine and handed the papers back. Yuuri bowed a thankyou as Viktor opened the door. They walked through and followed the path leading to the stairs that were used to board the plane. Yuuri placed his shaking black boots onto the metal stairs and slowly started to climb. Viktor noticed this nervous behaviour and instantly remembered what Yuuri's mum said;

"Yuuri is actually very afraid of heights so if he isn't asleep on the plane he'll get nervous and start shaking non-stop!"

Yuuri froze as he felt something warm on his neck. Viktor had rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder and tilted his head so his lips were facing Yuuri's neck "Shh, it okay," he whispered in a reassuring voice "It's going to be fine." He laced his fingers with Yuuri's and stood beside him. The younger looked up at his smiling fiancé, admiring how the light reflected off of his ocean blue eyes. he stood up on his toes and placed a soft chasse kiss on his lips before turning his head to the plane. He adjusted his glasses and continued walking up the stairs.

They found their seats and sat down. They had bought 3 seats so that they would be alone. Viktor sat next to the window and Yuuri sat in the middle. The Russian lifted up the armrest separating the seats making Yuuri fall face first onto Viktor's chest. At first Viktor thought Yuuri would push himself up with a face looking  like a tomato from the blush. but instead he wrapped his arms around Viktor's waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. It was Viktor's turn to blush at Yuuri's affection, not that he minded at all. he reached over his boyfriend and buckled his seatbelt as the plane started to move. He kissed the top of Yuuri's head and whispered "Sleep well, sweetie." as the younger fell into a deep state of sleep.

 

When they arrived in Russia, it was 3pm in Japan, but 9am in Moscow where they landed. A tired Yuuri stepped off of the plane wiping the sleep from his eyes. Viktor followed suit to stay close to him. They both stopped inside a coffee shop near the luggage pickup area and sat down at small circular table in the front right corner. "What do you want to eat Vi-chan?" Yuuri asked yawning at the end. they had to wake up early to fly to Moscow because the flight between the countries takes nearly 10 hours.

"Umm..." Viktor pondered "Surprise me." he said with his signature flirtatious wink. "Okay." the Russian handed him some money as he walked to the counter. When Yuuri turned his back, Viktor pulled out his phone and dialled up a number.

"Hello?" he heard the familiar voice on the other line. "Hello father," Viktor spoke into the phone "are you here yet?" he questioned. "I just picked up the suitcase." "Okay, I'll see you soon. " He hung up the phone. 

He sat there for three minutes playing with his hair, braiding the parts that were long enough when he saw two familiar faces in front of him.

 

"Number 47!" the lady at the café called as Yuuri stepped up and grabbed the tray filled with food. He walked back to their table, admiring how good the food looked when he saw Viktor chatting with two people. A man and a woman.

The lady looked up from their conversation. "Ahhh, you must be Yuuri!" she exclaimed, standing up from the table with open arms pulling Yuuri in for a hug. he quickly placed the tray down on the table so the food and drinks didn't spill. "Yuuri, meet my parents!" Viktor informed him. after hearing those words, Yuuri retuned the lady's hug. as they pulled away Yuuri inspected every part of her. She had a clear, pale complexion, apart for the few dozen freckles dusting her cheeks. She wore a yellow dress with a blue cardigan that was two shades darker than her hair. Her eyes were also a crystal clear, ocean blue, reflecting Viktor's.

"I'm Esfir, Viktor's mum. He has told us a lot about you."  
"N-nice to meet you miss" Yuuri stuttered.

The man sitting next to Viktor stood up, extending his arm out to Yuuri. As they shook hands he lent over to the younger, sniffing him.  
"Smells good.... he's a keeper." He muttered under his breath

"Daaaddd!" Viktor wined "Don't say things like that to my fiancé, you'll scare him away." Pouting, the younger Russian folded his arms and turned his back to his family. Yuuri thought this action was adorable and couldn't help but let out a soft "aww."

"Ahaha, I'm just kidding Viktor." He laughed "Anyways, I'm Dmitry."

Viktor's father had slightly tanned skin, and his eyes were a vibrant hazel colour with a streak of brown in his right eye. His hair was a slightly darker shade of grey than Viktor's and he was wearing black jeans with a red jumper. 

He was the spitting image of his father and had the eyes of his mother.  
(Starts playing Harry Potter theme song)

 

After three hours of shopping and getting to know Viktor's partners, they arrived back at the Nikiforov family house.

"It feels good to be home!" Viktor extended his arms outwards with a yawn, still slightly jet lagged.

"Your bedroom is upstairs boys but there is only a single bed so I'll bring out a spare mattress!" Esfir called from the kitchen.  
"It's fine mum, we'll sleep together." Viktor responded

The boyfriends climbed the stairs together, Yuuri holding the suitcase and Viktor holding the shopping.  
Viktor opened the bedroom door, revealing a medium sized room. The wall was painted a creamy white and the floor was carpeted a blue colour. A bit was situated on the far right side of the room opposite to a wardrobe. 

Viktor belly flopped onto the black bedsheets, slowly removing his shoes and socks with his feet. After seven unsuccessful attempts, Yuuri walked over and helped the struggling Russian.  
"Thanks Yuu." He muttered into the pillow. After removing his own shoes, Yuuri lied down next to Viktor, he stared at the man for a bit before falling into the world of dreams.

__[Time Skip]__

"Boys!" Esfir called from outside their door. She knocked a few times before opening it. There she saw her son burying his face into Yuuri's chest and his hand bunched in his shirt.  
"Awww," she exclaimed pulling out her phone from her back pocket. "Young love." She muttered before spamming the camera button, acting like a crazy fan.

She closed the door to the room and almost immediately screamed "DMITRY!! LOOK AT MY PHONE!!!"

__[Time Skip]__

 

Viktor woke up sleepy eyed and admired the person facing him. The way his hair fell in front of his face and the way his mouth was slightly open, emitting an almost audible snore, the way his long, black eyelashes looked against his pale complexion and the way his lips looked in contrast to the rest of his face. He couldn't help but stare. He unconsciously found himself leaning forward, still staring at those lips.

As Viktor locked lips with Yuuri, the latter woke up. He was surprised by Viktor's action but returned the kiss with as much love. They lied there for a bit, entangling legs and tongues as Viktor's hand felt it's way up the others shirt, Yuuri yelped pulling the black tee back down.  
"S-sorry Viktor... I still don't think I'm ready yet." He awkwardly stated  
"It's okay Yuu-chan. Just let me know when you are." Viktor said before kissing the tip of Yuuri's nose before hopping out of bed.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do today"  Yuuri nodded at this, they had to go into town to order their wedding cake and their tuxedos.

After breakfast they headed out, taking the public bus. They arrived half an hour later at their first destination, a cake shop. After chatting with a baker for twelve minutes, describing what they wanted and when they needed it by, they paid the lady and waved goodbye, boarding another bus. This time they were traveling to a tuxedo shop.

Yuuri opened the glass door sounding off the bell. A man who looked to be in his late forties rushed over to them.  
"Hello, and welcome to Adam's Formal Wear, how can I help you?"

"Hello, um... we are looking for wedding tuxedos." Yuuri replied  
"Ahh yes, weddings," the man exclaimed "Please follow me."

The couple followed the worker through the isles until they reached the one with the sign saying 'wedding'

"So, which one of you is getting married?"  
"Both of us!" Viktor exclaimed, a bright smile covered his face.  
"Ahh, a joined wedding!"  
"Umm... No, not exactly. " Yuuri mumbled under his breath, playing with his hands "we are getting married to each other."  
"Ohh, I'm sorry if I offended you."  
"No it's alright." Yuuri laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Anyway, is there a theme to your wedding?"  
"Yeah, we were thinking of a blue, grey, black and white theme." Viktor replied counting each colour with his finger.  
"Okay, if you," he said pointing to Yuuri "can go into there," moving his finger from the boy to a red door "William will find you a tux. And you" he said, turning to Viktor "will follow me."  
They both went their seperate ways after sharing a soft kiss.

A few minutes later, Yuuri emerged in a blue suit, white undershirt and a grey tie.  Soon after Viktor came out in an almost identical black one.  
Viktor gasped at the sight  
"Yuuri! You look beautiful!" He exclaimed pulling the other in for a hug, Yuuri's face turned a crimson red as he hugged back. "You look beautiful to Viktor." He mumbled into his neck.  
They purchased the tuxedos and exited the shop.

The next three weeks went by in a blur, in the second week, Yuuri's family arrived in Russia and in the fourth week, Viktor was standing at the end of the isle, staring down to his soon to be husband. 

Yuuri's heart was pounding like a large drum as he took the first few steps onto the long carpet. His mother and father on either side of him, linking arms. Music started playing as people all around stood up and turned faces to Yuuri. He looked around at everyone who had attended, there were people who used to skate with him when he was little and some of his childhood friends and his family. Then there ware people from the same skating division as him like Leo, the Russian Yuri, Phichit (who of course was the wedding photographer) Chris, Georgi (and his over dramatic ass) and Minami. They all clapped for him, like the day he won the Grand Prix Final, as he reached Viktor he couldn't help but smile.

"Will you, Viktor Nikiforov, take Yuuri Katsuki, as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"And will you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Viktor Nikiforov as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." He said looking up into the trusting blue eyes he fell in love with.

"You may now, kiss the groom." The priest announced.

Yuuri stood up slightly on his toes to meet Viktor's lips. As they sealed the marriage, tears were shed, photos were taken and a life long relationship was made, that could only be ended by death.


End file.
